


Attention Junkie

by Liralen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Begging, Crying, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liralen/pseuds/Liralen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Louis takes things too far. Liam takes them farther.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attention Junkie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [disarm_d](https://archiveofourown.org/users/disarm_d/gifts).



> for the orgasm denial meme/ficathon/whatever the kids are calling it these days.
> 
> This title is shamefully stolen from candle_beck because I literally could not think of a title to save anything. I hope she returns and forgives me some day.

It's stupid, really. A nothing comment, combined with Louis's mocking kissy face and a grab for Liam's bollocks, and nine times out of ten Liam would simply deflect his hands and laugh it off. Nine times out of ten, but Louis's been absolutely _rotten_ all day, pure mischief with an uncustomary edge of malice, and it may take Liam awhile to reach his boiling point, but it's obvious he's had bloody well _enough_.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" Liam demands, rounding on Louis, frustration radiating from every cell, from the furrowed set of his brows to the tight clench of his fists. Louis takes a quick second to look him up and down, admiring the tension and the fantastic things it does for the long muscles in his bare arms.  
  
"Don't know what you're talking about," Louis replies, breezing past him. He makes it two and a half steps before Liam's caught a hand around his elbow, pulling him off-balance and rocking him back hard on his heels.  
  
"No, you're not doing that," Liam says resolutely. "You've been a right arse all afternoon. You obviously wanted my attention, now you've got it."  
  
Louis aims a cold look over his shoulder. "Don't want it anymore," he says evenly, jerking his shoulder forward to pull free of Liam's grasp.  
  
He's genuinely surprised when Liam doesn't let go. He pulls again, feels his face tense in annoyance, but Liam's grip only tightens until it actually _hurts_ , and that's new. He flicks his gaze up from Liam's hand to his face, the dark eyes fixed on him, boring into him.  
  
"You've got it anyway," Liam says. It takes Louis's mind a jumbled moment to remember what he's even going on about, and by the time he's sorted it Liam's pulling him in, one hand still bruisingly tight around his arm while the other pushes into his hair, cupping his head and tugging him into a hard kiss.  
  
Louis tries to put up token protest. He tries to turn his head away, to squirm in Liam's steady hold, like this isn't what he's been looking for. Like he didn't spend the whole day provoking Liam at every opportunity so they could end up here--Liam's huge hand cradling his skull, fingers knotting in his hair, dragging him back again and again for angry open-mouthed kisses that leave his mouth raw and hot and gasping for air.  
  
He tries, but Louis isn't very good at pretending, and honestly, he's afraid if he tries too hard Liam really will stop, because he's a goddamn gentleman like that and he's afraid sometimes of pushing Louis too far. They really need to work on that. Later, when Liam's not manhandling him onto the bed and yanking his trousers and pants down.  
  
"Oh holy-- _yes,_ " Louis hisses, back snapping up to push himself deeper into Liam's open mouth. Almost immediately Liam's hands come up to pin his hips, holding him down with sure, easy strength as he continues to work his mouth on Louis's cock. Louis tries to buck out of his hold, tries to pull his head closer, but Liam's immovable, solid muscle and determination. It's insanely fucking hot, and Louis would wonder about himself and how much harder that gets him if he hadn't given up on psychoanalyzing his sexuality long ago. It turns him on; that's good enough for him.  
  
"Please," Louis whines, because he knows Liam likes to hear it, and he's not at all above begging. "Please, Liam."  
  
Liam's mouth slides off of him with a wet, obscene suck that makes Louis shudder down to his toes. "Please what," Liam asks, voice low-ground and husky-- _from my cock from my cock from sucking my cock_ Louis's mind chants at him--lips brushing Louis's thigh with the words before he bares his teeth and bites.  
  
"Fuck!" Louis yelps, flushing as his dick jerks against his stomach at the sharp nip of pain. "Please, just. More."

Liam hums, licking over the neat teeth marks he's left in Louis's thigh. "Knees up," he orders, calmly, almost dreamily, patting Louis's hip. It's a bit annoying, actually, because Louis feels like his attention is slipping away again, not as sharply focused on Louis the way it is when he's a little bit pissed off.  
  
"No," he says, even though he wants Liam's fingers in him, Liam's cock in him, more than anything. Just to be stubborn. Just to wind him up a little more. But he's disappointed there, because when Liam meets his gaze he doesn't look annoyed. He looks almost entertained.  
  
"Okay," he says, shrugging. Then he hooks his forearms under Louis's knees and presses them up and open until it _aches_ , and he buries his tongue deep in Louis's arse.  
  
His first instinct is to shrink away, because it's too much, too fast, Liam's tongue in him and one of Liam's hands curling around to fist his cock. It's overwhelming. But he gets over that. Within a few slick thrusts the pleasure tips over from _too much_ to _not enough not ever enough_ and Louis's panting and groaning helplessly, pushing back as much as he can, doing a strange, rhythmless shimmy to try to rock against Liam's tongue and up into his hand at the same time.  
  
Time stalls for Louis, minutes and seconds ground down to a meaningless blur as Liam licks and sucks and pulls and twists, spiraling him steadily closer. Just as the familiar tingle of orgasm starts to build low in his stomach, Liam suddenly takes his hand away from Louis's cock, wrapping it securely around his thigh to press him that last bit wider, and Louis nearly shouts.  
  
"No, fuck, no," Louis argues. "I was almost there, c'mon, just--"  
  
Liam pulls back, drawing another pathetic whine, nips at Louis's arsecheek reprovingly.  
  
"Just this," he says. He traces his tongue around the rim as if to highlight his point.  
  
"Can't," Louis gasps. "Fuck. Li. I can't."  
  
"Just this," Liam repeats, "or you don't come at all." He licks long and slow over Louis's hole, then again, from the tip of his tailbone to the base of his bollocks, and Louis chokes back a sob.  
  
"Okay, okay, yes, fuck, please, don't stop--"  
  
Liam presses his face to Louis's thigh, smothering something that sounds suspiciously like a _laugh_ at Louis's poor, neglected state, but the next moment he's pushing his tongue back in deep along with one long finger, so Louis lets it go in favor of melting into the mattress.  
  
The pleasure builds more slowly this time, not as sharp, but deeper, somehow. Louis chases after every sensation, twists and writhes as much as he can for the right angle, clenching his teeth and holding his breath and crossing his damn toes, anything to get closer, to make it enough. He doesn't think he's ever spent this long feeling so desperate to come and so far away. It's agonizing, and he's sweating and pleading and whimpering a little, when he can catch his breath.  
  
Finally, finally, Liam takes pity on him and pushes in a second finger, spreading them wide apart a few times before pushing both fingers in deep and hard and _fast_. His tongue flickers around Louis's rim, and it's so good, _sogood_ , and fuck, yeah, Louis can come like this, he can.  
  
"Are you close?" Liam asks softly, grazing the tip of his nose over the base of Louis's cock.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Louis groans mindlessly, his fingers wound tight through his own hair because Liam's is too short, keeps slipping from his grasp. "Yeah, Li, I'm close, I'm—"  
  
"Time's up," Liam tells him, and pulls his fingers out.

This time, Louis doesn't have any words of protest, only an outraged wail. He fights furiously against Liam for a moment, straining to recover the moment, but Liam overpowers him easily and after a brief struggle, Louis just lets his body go limp.  
  
"Louis," Liam murmurs when he feels Louis's body relax under him. He makes his way back up Louis's body, careful not to brush his cock, and presses a kiss to his cheek so gentle it makes Louis's stomach clench. "Louis, can you say something, please?"  
  
"Li," Louis croaks pitifully, forcing his voice to work because Liam asked.  
  
"You're alright," Liam tells him. Louis wants to laugh in his face, wants to _punch_ him in his face, but he feels paralyzed. Liam's mouth brushes lightly over his jaw, his chin. "I'm going to fuck you now, okay?"  
  
Louis's breath huffs out sharply, almost a groan, but even if he had words now, Liam isn't listening. Instead he's lifting Louis by the hips and turning him over, manipulating him like a mannequin to move him into place, braced on hands and knees. As soon as Liam's steadying hold is gone Louis falls down to his elbows, head hanging, but Liam lets him be. His fingers are back at Louis's hole briefly, slick with lube, then he's pushing inside, slow and _big_ , fuck. It feels different like this, with the pleasure backed down to a simmer; it's like he can feel every detail, every inch, every tiny push in and hot drag out. Liam gives him a moment to adjust before beginning to move with purpose, and the first thrust with real power behind it has Louis's hands in fists.  
  
"You feel so good," Liam murmurs, smearing kisses over Louis's back as he snaps his hips. "So good, you're good Louis, you're being beautiful. Are you going to come? Tell me you're going to come."  
  
"Liam," Louis gasps desperately. He shakes his head slowly, rolling his forehead against the pillow. "Please, please please please…"  
  
"So good," Liam repeats, voice growing ragged. "This is what you wanted, yeah? My att—attention? God, yeah. Louis. You've got it, always, it's always you. Tell me, tell me you're gonna come, Louis _tell me_."  
  
"I'm—" Louis sucks in a sharp breath, fighting himself, fighting Liam, but feeling the words drawn from him anyway. "I'm gonna—I'm gonna co—"  
  
It's not even human, the sound that leaves Louis's throat when Liam's hand curls hard around his dick. His cock throbs hard, and he thinks he's coming anyway, thinks for a long dizzying moment that it's too late, but it isn't, oh fuck it isn't, it's right there and not _here_ and it _hurts_. His breath breaks on a sob as Liam fucks in hard one more time and comes inside him, going still for a moment before pulling out with a slick sound and carefully bearing Louis down to his side, fingers still circled firmly around his cock.  
  
Louis's crying, numb to it except for the way his vision blurs, the soft tickle of tears trickling into his hair. Liam's mouth is against his ear, mumbling soothing nonsense, about how Louis is _good_ and how he _loves him_. Louis really, really wants to kick him at that one, but he's too exhausted to move.  
  
"Gonna kick you when I wake up," he slurs once his sobs have calmed down and he's found his voice again. Liam chuckles, his hand easing up cautiously on Louis's cock, which is only half-hard by now despite the tight hold. Sensation rushes in and then it really _does_ hurt, in the not-good way, but Liam rubs his belly sweetly and kisses the back of his neck, and despite himself Louis feels soothed.  
  
"You'd better make me come like a fucking fire hydrant in the morning," Louis grumbles as he feels himself improbably sliding toward sleep. Liam laughs then, cuddles him closer, and says, _we'll see_.


End file.
